Descendants: The Adventure on The Good Side
by JadeAckerman
Summary: Ever wonder why our beloved children of evil never knew their other parent? They were either too young to remember or never met them...


The night wind bristled against the tall towering pine trees. The harsh sounds of yelling echoed throughout the forest of Auradon. The starless sky looking as empty as the love that these children's heart for their parent. Fire lit the small area where four teenagers had gathered. Children of the world's greatest villains. But why were they not on Isle of the Lost? They weren't sure.

The tall black haired girl who had blue, pink and purple highlights, sat on a hollow old stump. Her shirt laid beside her on the dry loose dirt, exposing her toned stomach and slightly developed breast to the rest of their little group.

An older boy stood behind her with his short messy reddish hair and pink streaks, blowing gently as the night wind begun to rise. An ink pen beside of himself, stable hands held the tool. The buzzing could be heard just so lightly in the sounds of the other kids.

Pressing the device against the younger girl's shoulder, stabbing small ink amounts of ink into her skin. The black hair girl let out a hiss of pain before holding her tongue, with hands clenched. The pain hurt immensely, but she was used to it as it wasn't the first time. "Long Live The Queen" Written in black against her shoulder, showing the skilled cursive font that wrapped around the unfinished image of a gas-like figure.

Taking the next color; green, the boy finished off the image. "There you go M." The deep voice bounced off the air reaching the ears of M. The sudden gasp and pounding of rushing feet ripped the soft silents that had only lasted a minute.

"Oh yes! You actually got it, Lye! Your father is gonna be so pissed! It'll be such a laugh!" Excited squeaks came from a smaller girl. The girl wore a light blue outfit with different shades of black designs on it, her curly brown hair laid loosely on her shoulders, the under parts out her hair was fixed with bright pink.

The tattooed girl lets out a laugh at the thought, he melody-like laugh swarm the air. A blue almost black haired boy stood beside the group, noticeable pink tips on his spiked hair could be seen. The boy gave a lazy laugh and grin, his bright blue eyes shimmered as the fire grew larger.

"Are we ready for Auradon Prep tomorrow? I can't wait to see what the teachers will say about your tattoo." The older boy spoke, running his hand through his hair. Tattoos littered his arm, most of just images that he thought were cool, some written messages like "Good Be Damned" or "Queen Lives".

"Yes. I totally am! I can wait to see what Blue's reaction will be!" M's stood up showing off another tattoo on her ribs, a small image of a lost soul with it connected to cursive text "Queen's Soul" the bright purple coloring showed brightly. She reached for her shirt to find it wasn't there.

Her black shirt was being held in the hands off the smaller girl with a smirk. "Oh? Looking for this Lye?" The brunette purred to the taller girl, a wicked smirk on her face.

"Tsk. Keep it Jaz' I have more back at home." The said girl, Jaz's face lit up with jealousy. She tossed the shirt to Lye, glaring at the older one. M catches the shirt with a grin, quickly putting it on, she moves over to her best friend. Wrapping her arms around Jaz's waist, nuzzling her head into the crack on her neck.

"You're a great thief Jasmine. You'd make your father proud." The taller girl mumbled into the younger's neck, kissing her neck softly. A loud groan erected from the oldest kid, "Come on. Enough with the couple stuff." huffed from the red hair male.

"Hush up CJ! You're worst with your girlfriend." Cj's eyes grew wide, glaring at his best friend who returned with a smirk. "I have you know, Marina isn't into all that PDA stuff like you and Jasmine. So watch your mouth about her Malye!" The older boy growled at the dragon's daughter, the younger boy lets out a soft whine.

"Guys... Stop fighting..." His voice was rough and hoarse, making it plain to see that he's not used to talking often. The younger boy looks up at the older kids, his eyes pleading for them to stop.

"Sorry, Elle... Didn't mean to get you to speak." Both teens apologized to the younger one. The older male walked over to the younger one, putting him into a headlock while messing up his hair. "Caine... Fucking stop." Elle whined as his brother figure messed up his perfect hair.

An erupt sounds of laughter from the girls caused both the boys to laugh as well, the relaxing and calming atmosphere made everyone feel happy.

As the night went on, it grew colder. CJ had handed his jacket off to Elle while Jasmine was curled up against Malye's body in front of the fire. Everyone was tired, Elle was drifting asleep against Cj, while Jasmine has already fallen asleep.

The eldest kids looked at each other, then at the two that had officially fallen asleep. "Seems like it's time to go, you got Elle right?" Cj nodded, standing up he picks up the younger boy who had curled up into a ball for warmth. Cj's arms flexed showing off a decent amount of muscles. Malye had already picked up Jasmine, it was easy to tell that her strength was on par with Cj's.

The both headed back to the truck, respectfully placing each kid into the back seats of the truck. "It's a long ride back to town, isn't it," Lye stated bluntly as both of them hopped into the front seats, Cj had taken driver side since he was the only one who cared to learn how to drive.

The drive through the wooded area was tough and harder to navigate in the pitch-black night. Cj had dropped M and Jasmine off at Malye's house, not that they cared if their parent didn't agree. Cj had Elle crash at his house, not surprised when Cj's father started to yell at him about bringing back Elle. He didn't care, none of them ever did.


End file.
